Auto stop
by MagiAllie
Summary: Ser un errante de las carreteras, es ir en vías que te dan más de una sorpresa, unas buenas otras malas, a mi me llevó a la gloria, aunque él sólo era un chico de Kansas, un tipico y sensual chico sureño. [Riren][modern-au][oneshot][sex]


**Disclaimer|** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Este es el primer one-shot 'corto' que haré. Jamás había hecho uno, así que veamos que tal sale, no habrá continuación. Me inspiré en un cuento corto que leí hace mucho tiempo, creo que de Milán Kundera.

 **Notas 2 |** Este es el regalo de cumpleaños, por mi propio cumpleaños, de mi para ustedes. Por haberme apoyado desde que inicié ¡Salud!

* * *

 **|Auto Stop|**

* * *

"Caminos del campo, llévenme a casa, al lugar al que pertenezco

Escucho su voz en la mañana, él me llama

El radio me recuerda a mi lejano hogar

Y conduciendo por la carretera, tengo la sensación

de que debería haber estado en mi hogar

Ayer… ayer… **"**

* * *

Cuando pasas demasiado tiempo fuera de casa esta clase de cosas se hacen comunes. En verdad que dejan de sorprenderte la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces el trabajo es tan agotador que no te pones a pensar en realmente que hubiese pasado si te hubieras fijado mejor en aquel que estaba en esa carretera o en aquella. Definitivamente no es como en las películas, aquí te dan dinero para llevar la mercancía a otro lado y si dejas subir a cualquiera corres el riesgo de que traiga una pistola y te robe todo, y además te quedas sin empleo definitivamente. Es una vil mierda.

Entonces, te dan un cheque, pagas cuando dejas la mercancía… pero además el dinero supuestamente deba alcanzar para otras cosas, como comida, gastos del viaje y otras cosas, pero en su mayoría se trata de gasolina para el camino y por si tienes hambre te comes una hamburguesa, del lugar más higiénico que encuentres en la carretera, porque te puede dar salmonelosis si lo haces y es asqueroso pasar a los baños públicos.

Pero tiene alguna que otra ventaja, y es cierto que a veces nunca te da tiempo de apreciar bien, pero si hay un poco de tráfico, sólo en la justa medida, tienes la oportunidad de disfrutar el paisaje que se te presenta, si es muy noche podrás ver el cielo que está completamente a oscuras, plagado de estrellas que parecen luciérnagas. O si es de día, verás los arboles verdes que resaltan como un hermoso campo. Aunque aquí, en Kansas, casi no hay nada verde. La mayor parte del tiempo los paisajes son pastosos y medio secos.

Pero era mi lugar favorito. La ruta K—1 que va hasta Oklahoma, termina y se convierte en la OK—34, y viene desde Coldwater. Todo sobre Kansas, manejando un tráiler de más de 100 toneladas por 21.5 kilómetros.

Es mi carretera favorita de todo el estado.

Coldwater era un pueblo, de menos de 1000 habitantes en la estúpida Kansas, la última parada que tomaba mientras usaba la carretera K—1, cuando acababa de dejar la mercancía en Oklahoma, y regresaba para llegar a Comanche, en el mismo Kansas y bastante cerca de Coldwater. Había terminado mi trabajo, traía un camión vacío, el tanque medio lleno y dinero para unas papas pringles y una recarga de gasolina.

Me detuve en Barber, un condado antes de Comanche y de Coldwater, a rellenar el tanque de gasolina del tráiler. Me quite las gafas de sol de mierda, y me puse la gorra hacia atrás, estaba completamente seguro de que a nadie le importaba que manejara semejante bestia con unos lentes de sol. Además, tenía casi un día con la misma jodida ropa, los jeans se mezclilla, la camisa abierta de cuadros roja y abajo una playera de tirantes gris. Guantes para conducir y un par de converse negras que me habían regalado.

Todo un jodido trailero.

Puse la cantidad de gasolina que necesitaba en la máquina y me metí un palillo de madera en la boca. El calor de Kansas era insoportable, el hombre tras el mostrador no se dignó a mirarme cuando tomé las papas de su estante y noté que se trataba de un anciano medio dormido, con moscas y sudor en la cara por el calor. Tuve un asco brutal. Carraspeé dos veces para que se despertara y me atendiera, pero jamás se despertó.

La gasolina terminó de entrar en el tanque y la factura salía de la caja registradora del anciano. Eso no lo hizo despertar.

— Disculpe… — gruñí

La puerta que había tras el mostrador, era una cortina floreada de color rosa con margaritas, detrás de ella había una casa donde muy seguramente el anciano vivía. Alguien me escuchó porque la corina se abrió y una persona con una sonrisa amigable me miró.

— Oh, disculpa ¿Eso sería todo?

 **«** Sólo otro tonto chico de Kansas **»**

— La gasolina y las papas — le contesté.

Sonrió tomando el par de dólares que le extendía, los guardó en un cajón de madera y buscó el cambio en centavos que iba a darme, quise redondear, pero sabía que no lo aceptaría.

— ¿Para dónde va señor? — me preguntó el niño de ojos verdes.

— ¿Para donde crees? — le contesté contando las monedas de mi mano.

— Imagino que a Comanche. — suspiró con melancolía y luego hizo una mueca —. Debe estar muy cansado, todo el viaje que realizó… ¿De dónde viene?

— Oklahoma. — contesté a secas.

Guardé las monedas en mis bolsillos ajustados y tomé las papas del mostrador, lo miré de nuevo. Joder, era guapo. Otro maldito chiquillo de Kansas, y además era guapo. Tenía un aire de zorra que me gustaba mucho, debía ser el perfume… el Anais, como a flores y a muebles viejos. Pero a casa limpia. Traía un overol de mezclilla sensualmente atado en la cintura y una camiseta de algodón blanca que debía conservar desde hace muchos años.

Porque es un chico de Kansas, los chicos de Kansas guardan su ropa por años. La camiseta era pequeña y dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, además se veía que traía el pantalón del overol roto por los muslos y enrollado hasta las rodillas. Las manos llenas de pulseritas negras y una chokis en el cuello, como si quisiera ser moderno. Pero los niños de aquí no usan eso.

— ¿Para dónde vas tú? — le dije en un susurro.

Él sonrió y recargó las manos en el mostrador, por un segundo realmente olvidé que había un anciano sentado justo atrás de él, justo donde sus caderas se curveaban en un ángulo de 90° grados y sonreía con pureza. Tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas y unas marcas rojas bajo las pestañas inferiores, eran marcas del sol. La piel canela y bronceada y el cabello sedoso.

— A ningún lado por ahora.

Ahí termino el flirteo. Me mordí la lengua, así que se pensaba quedar, bien pues que se quede trabajando. No hice nada más, me metí un palillo de madera a la boca y me di la vuelta con un poco de molestia.

—Que tenga buen viaje señor. — sonrió despidiéndose

— Como sea.

Caminé dos zancadas medio largas cuando vi la botella de agua pierrot sobre uno de los estantes, probablemente estaba al tiempo, pero los ventiladores de la tienda estaban encendidos, la toqué y parecía recién descargada del congelador. La tomé con la derecha.

— Tomaré esto también.

— Un dólar con veinticinco — dijo con el mismo tono amable y tierno.

— Luego te lo paso.

Me di la vuelta por la puerta de cristal y salí hasta donde estaba el tráiler estacionado. Retiré la manguera de gasolina y la puse de nuevo sobre su lugar, destapé el agua y le di un gran sorbo, secándome las comisuras de la boca con el costado de la mano y luego miré de nuevo a la tonta tienda. Suspiré. Y me trepé al tráiler.

Como siempre me costó un poco más de trabajo de lo normal arrancar la gran máquina, porque no era tan alto como para manejarla con mucha experiencia, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo trabajando en lo mismo, eso me daba mérito. Así que hice que el motor rugiera y cuando menos me di cuenta pise el acelerador para reincorporarme a la K—1.

Acababa de entrar de nuevo a la gran carretera cuando lo vi. Estaba parado en una de las esquinas de la gasolinera, recargado en el poste de emergencia con el botón del 911, mirando a la carretera con una sonrisa y levantando la mano. Estaba haciéndome hitch—hiking. Detuve el tráiler justo a su lado. Traía en el hombro una mochila de cuero café y sonreía. Una sonrisa de sureño de Kansas.

— ¿A dónde vas? — reiteré quitándome los lentes de sol y dejándolos bailando sobre la punta de mi nariz.

— A Coldwater. — me dijo

— Súbete.

Sonrió ampliamente, mostró la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y rodeó el cofre del tráiler para llegar a la puerta del copiloto, me pregunté si no sería demasiado alto para él. Pero no tuvo problemas para abrir la puerta y treparse con la agilidad de una ardilla. Aún sonreía.

— Espero que al menos hayas cerrado o avisado a tus jefes.

— No creo que nadie más que uste' vaya a comprar ahí por hoy.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y arranqué. El chico bajó la ventana haciendo que todo el aire fresco entrara y agitara su cabello. Hacia un buen clima, un calor delicioso como si fuera Arkansas, y la carretera estaba lo que seguía de vacía, el tiempo perfecto para un crimen sobre lo desértico pastoso de las granjas vaqueras, increíblemente separadas unas de las otras, que nos rodeaban a cada par de decenas de metros. Los tractores que casi dejaban de trabajar por hoy y el sol que aún daba directo sobre el techo.

— Sí que hace calor — dijo abanicándose con la mano.

No contesté. El chico de Kansas, Coldwater, no se puso el cinturón de seguridad y halagó varias veces lo limpio que estaba la cabina del conductor, le dije que podía comerse las papas y no dudo ni un segundo en abrirlas. Comenzó a beber de mi agua con confianza y luego subió las piernas al asiento, en mi dirección.

— ¿No te desvías mucho? — me preguntó moviendo las piernas.

Su calzado era el de un adolescente, pero de nuevo tenía ese aire de que quería perecer moderno y no un granjero, calcetas blancas que llegaban arriba de los tobillos y vans negras que cubrían a medias sus pies, imaginé que la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad usaban botines o botas vaqueras, pero él y yo traíamos la globalización en los pies y en la gargantilla que colgaba de su cuello. Negra.

— Me queda de paso, no te importa quedarte en la cabina de correo ¿verdad?

Hizo una mueca.

— Preferiría quedarme un poco más cerca de la cafetería.

Coldwater tenía dos locales grandes e importantes sobre la K—1, la oficina de correo y el café para viajeros y camioneros como yo, a los dos establecimientos los separaba una avenida de poco más de cinco metros, que también se denominaba como avenida principal y llevaba al centro del condado, las casas surgían primero muy juntas y después comenzaban a dispersarse. Como en cualquier pueblo.

— No cree que vaya a llover, ¿verda'? — me preguntó recostado sobre el largo asiento que los camiones y trailers se caracterizaban por tener y boca abajo, con los brazos sobre el sillón y los codos sujetando su cabeza, mirando por la ventana al lado contrario de donde se situaba Coldwater, es decir al lado izquierdo de la K—1.

— Es verano en Kansas.

— A veces es húmedo.

— A veces.

Volvió a girarse, esta vez recargando el rostro sobre la puerta y colocando sus piernas sobre mis piernas, de forma sensual y extraña. Tumbado sobre un asiento limpio y bajándose el overol con las manos. Tirando suavemente de el para que dejara ver toda su ropa interior y descubriera sus piernas.

— Hace bastante calor…

El overol quedó enrollado en sus tobillos y luego pegó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, para sacárselo por completo, y de paso también se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Lo tiró abajo del asiento y volvió a poner las piernas sobre las mías. Lo miré con precaución, sus tetillas estaban erectas bajo la camiseta de algodón. Su ropa interior era un bóxer demasiado delgado, de color negro, ¿Tenía un nombre no? Bóxer cachetero, de color negro, que delineaba la suave interferencia de sus piernas bronceadas y sus glúteos.

— ¿Acaso quieres que choquemos? — le pregunté cuando dejó caer sus pies sobre mi entrepierna.

Sonrió, y negó lentamente con la cabeza, llevó sus manos cruzándolas por encima de su playera y tomándola de los extremos para sacársela por la cabeza en un movimiento rápido. Quedo así, acostado y en ropa interior sobre el asiento. Sonriendo, sus piernas jugueteaban acariciando mis vaqueros y deslizándose por mi entre pierna, se llevó el dedo a la boca.

Era sexy.

Lo jalé del tobillo hasta que sus glúteos chocaron contra mis piernas, no sin antes asegurarme de que la carretera estuviera bien vacía y me llevé sus espinillas hasta la boca, saboreé la parte superior de su pierna con la lengua, y él sonrió sintiéndose complacido por la atención brindada.

Lo tomé de las muñecas aún conduciendo expertamente y lo arrastré hasta que dejó de estar acostado y lo subí a mis piernas, en ropa interior, en cueros. Encendió la radio, con la mano derecha y se sentó sobre mis piernas con las suyas abiertas a cada lado de mi cintura y por supuesto dejándome ver el camino, comencé a besarle muy devotamente los hombros.

Tenía pequeñas pecas por el sol sobre los hombros, algunas constelaciones que alcanzaban a dibujarse sobre su espalda. Deslicé la mano izquierda y manejé con la derecha mientras acariciaba su espalda y él lamia la parte inferior de mi oreja.

En el radio la música animada, que de inmediato reconocí, me distraía lo suficiente de tenerlo enfrente de mí y de ver la carretera, manejar y escuchar 'ThankGodi'm a contryboy'. Y el muchachito encima de mí lo era, un chico de campo. Arrastré mis huellas dactilares por los huesos de su columna vertebral y su nuca. Él descendió hasta mi cuello y recorrió las venas con la lengua, un escalofrió me envolvió.

— Vamos a chocar. —gruñí cuando lo vi bajarse la ropa interior negra.

— Choquemos — sugirió —. Así, los dos.

Una parte de mí se electrocutó con sus palabras, diablos sí. ¿A quién mierda le importa? La K—1 está más vacía que ninguna otra, lo vi quitarse la ropa interior hasta los tobillos y su entrepierna descansaba sobre la mía con notable excitación en ambos, llevó sus manos hasta mi paquete y bajó los verdes y curiosos ojos. Le besé la oreja sin dejar de conducir y luego la mandíbula, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel.

La radio me distrae mientras acaricia por encima de la mezclilla.

"Así la vida en una granja es un poco inclinándose hacia atrás,  
Cuando el trabajo está todo hecho a sentarse 'bajo el sol **"**

Los rayos del sol iluminan la carretera, el sol ha descendido por el horizonte y ahora está mirando por encima del cristal e iluminando su espalda de naranja, creando un halo de luz sobre su cuerpo y sombreando su rostro, la hermosura de sus labios, la fiereza de sus manos al sacármela del pantalón y deslizar su dedo por encima de la punta y sonreír con su sonrisa sureña.

"Es levantarse temprano, temprano en la bolsa **"**

Cuando estaba acariciando la parte inferior de sus muslos y sus tobillos y mi boca comía cuidadosamente de su mejilla, su cuello y sus hombros, se me atravesó por la mente verles a los ojos y desviar los ojos hasta sus labios. Para saborear un poco más de ellos mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, se había deshecho de la gorra y ahora me besaba la frente y yo le hablé.

"Nunca fui uno de ellos, tontos hambrientos de dinero.  
y él me tomó de la mano y me abrazó a su lado **"**

Llevé mis labios hasta los suyos separándonos sólo por unos centímetros, vi su sonrisa perlada y sus labios rosados.

— Déjame besarte. — supliqué.

— Sólo beso cuando amo a alguien.

— ¿Y qué? — pregunté llevando mis labios hasta los suyos, pero astutamente levanto la barbilla y me dejo besando su mentón en vez de sus jugosos labios.

Gruñí desesperado y mirando a la carretera, una parada de emergencia dentro de la K—1 se erguía frente a mí, incitándome a tomarla, pero para ser menos escandaloso sólo moví el volante hasta que salimos del adoquín y llegamos al pasto seco que rodeaba ambos bordes de la carretera y estacioné lo más pronto que pude. Puse el freno, apagué el auto y él se estampó contra el volante.

— ¿Qué…?

— Déjame besarte — le volví a pedir tomándole del mentón.

— Que no…. — dijo con acento sureño y estirando la _o_ de al final. Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello

— Ya, Eren.

"Gracias a Dios soy un chico de campo.  
y gracias a Dios que eres un chico de campo. **"**

Rodó los ojos y se mordió los labios. Llevó su boca hasta la mía y chocaron nuestros labios apasionadamente mientras se reía con simpatía y me dejaba comerle la boca como normalmente hacía, lo dejé recostado sobre el asiento y me puse encima de él lo más pronto posible, como amaba su cuerpo desnudo. Llevé mis manos a sus glúteos y los apreté, el gimió aún besándonos. En ningún momento separamos nuestras bocas y me bajé el pantalón hasta las rodillas mientras sus piernas se enredaban en mi cintura y mis manos ya habían ascendido de sus nalgas hasta sus costillas y luego apretaban sus tetillas.

— ¡Gah…! — apartó su boca con ese gemido brutal de cuando le pellizqué las tetillas y luego me mordió el labio inferior con libido.

— ¿Te gusta así, cariño? — le pregunté.

Eren asintió gimiendo, sintiendo la punta de mi pene sobre su entrada, una de mis manos masturbándolo con suavidad y su cuello atacado por mis fuertes besos, tal vez habría un par de marcas aquí mañana. Lo follé de una estocada. Eren me rasguñó la espalda con fuerza. Le di la vuelta tras ese punzante dolor y lo puse en cuatro, su frente chocaba contra el vidrio de la portezuela, sus manos se aferraban a la manija de la puerta. Su boca estaba abierta y mis embestidas se hacían más fuertes.

Bajé una pierna del asiento y la dejé sobre el tapete del auto mientras que la otra se quedaba arriba, de rodillas Eren gemía con la boca abierta y tomé sus dos manos de la muñeca para jalarlas hasta mi cuerpo. Se golpeaba contra el vidrio por la fuerza de mis embestidas. Llevé ambas manos suyas hasta una de las mías y con la otra nalgueé la piel acaramelada de Eren.

— Sí, Levi… si — gritaba y gemía mi nombre como un verdadero perro en celo.

Lo atraje cada vez más hasta mí, cuando el cielo ya estaba demasiado naranja como para pensar que aún era de día y ya no faltaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche. Hasta que se quedó junto a mi pecho y comencé a morderle los hombros. Seguía llorando de placer. Mi erección se ponía cada vez más insistente y las embestidas cambiaron de ritmo, más rápidas, más concisas, agitando su agujero y moviendo su próstata, mientras su miembro golpeaba frenéticamente contra su propio vientre.

— Me vengo… — gimió lascivamente mientras le besaba el cuello y llevé mis manos hasta la punta de su erección, el semen estaba por salir, lo tape con el dedo y después de unos suaves círculos el semen contenido explotó sobre mi mano y con la viscosa y caliente sensación de placer de Eren que se retorcía en gemidos y retorcía mi miembro adentro de él, me vine yo también.

Cuando termino y salí de su interior, me acomodé el pantalón lo mejor que pude y me limpié con pañuelos desechables, regresé a mi asiento y aun intentaba regular mi agitada respiración, Eren se limpió con fuerza y se tiró de nuevo sobre mis piernas, esta vez con su mejilla sobre mis muslos.

— ¡Oh Levi! Te extrañé tanto… — dijo en un puchero —. ¡Cuando te vi quería tirarte a besos!

Le acaricié la cabeza.

— Y con lo mucho que te resististe…

Levantó el rostro y llevó sus brazos hasta mi cuello, sus mejillas infladas y su cara de morritos me gustó profundamente, le planté un beso en la frente y luego unas palmadas en el hombro para que comenzara a vestirse de nuevo. Esta vez se puso el overol completo y atorándolo sobre sus hombros volvió a quedar decente. Se tumbó en el asiento.

— ¿Estas con tiempo? — me preguntó.

— Si — afirmé—. Aún tengo tiempo de dejarte y llevar el tráiler a Comanche.

Eren asintió y nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha. Con el sol ya completamente lejos de nosotros y la oscuridad de la noche pintando la carretera desolada.

"Bueno, yo me conseguí un buen esposo, que me consiguió el violín viejo.  
Cuando el sol va a venir hasta me tortas a la plancha;  
y la vida no es nada más que un enigma divertido, divertido:  
Gracias a Dios soy un chico de campo **"**

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería para viajeros, tal como Eren había predicho indirectamente, los campos se mojaban con una lluvia muy fuerte, un aguacero. Me sentí mal porque lo iba a dejar varado por el toldo de fierro de la cafetería y yo seguía en coche, pero no pude hacer nada ni luchar contra el clima, así que Eren se bajó de un brinco y rodeó el cofre mientras las luces de los faros lo deslumbraban, hasta subir a la cafetería y ponerse a la altura de mi puerta.

— Ve con cuidado — me dijo —. Cuida'o con la bici.

—Tú también te vas con cuidado, te veo en unas horas.

Asintió y se fue corriendo con su overol de mezclilla por entre los charcos, adentrándose en la avenida principal de Coldwater y arranqué hasta que lo perdí de vista. Sabía que tenía que pasar por cinco calles largas y bonitas y después bajaría por la vereda hasta la calle al final del camino, que era de las casas más alejadas, pero sin ser una granja, iba a quitar la reja del pórtico y la perra lo iba a saludar mientras Eren se quitaba la lluvia de encima.

Luego subiría los escalones hasta nuestro cuarto y se cambiaría su ropa por un conjunto más cómodo para dormir. Cerraría las puertas y las ventanas y probablemente intentaría esperarme despierto con la luz de la habitación encendida y un libro entre las manos. Pero no aguantaría el sueño y se quedaría dormido.

Yo manejaría cuatro horas hasta Comanche, dejaría el tráiler en el gran almacén, tomaría una bicicleta y con suerte ya habría dejado de llover, andaría en bici hasta acá, a campo traviesa y luego la estacionaria en el pórtico de nuestra casa. La casa que los padres de Eren nos habían dado cuando me casé con él, porque así es con los chicos de Kansas, los que son bonitos y tienen madera de buena ama de casa sureña se casan desde chicos.

Yo me casé con Eren cuando tenía 14 años. Así se hace en Kansas.

Me acostaría en la cama totalmente cansado, me quedaría dormido por el resto del día y después cuando despertara Eren no estaría, habría tomado el autobús que sale de la oficina de correspondencia para poder llegar a su trabajo en la tienda de la gasolinera.

Yo me levantaría y el desayuno estaría servido, el quehacer hecho, la casa limpia, la perra alimentada, la ropa lavada, los pisos lustrosos, la bicicleta en perfecto estado. No habría ni una mota de polvo y sonreiría con satisfacción, Eren dejaría una nota sobre el refrigerador, con su mala caligrafía de **"** Chico de Kansas **"** Americano, vaquero, granjero.

''Jo, pa, voy jace un trabajo. Vuelvo de ya''

Sonreiría y tiraría la nota a la basura.

 **«** Estúpido chico de Kansas adicto al autostop **»**

* * *

N/A: Según yo, esto sería corto. Diablos. hitch—hiking es la forma en ingles de decir, autostop. Y un autostop es cuando alguien se para en la carretera y pide un aventón, esto se me ocurrió cuando viajaba por la carretera, aunque al principio Levi y Eren si eran desconocidos, pero después me pareció más lindo que hicieran alguna especie de juego de rol.

¡Espero que les gustara y que dejen un review de ser así!


End file.
